lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1288
Report #1288 Skillset: Necroscream Skill: Sickeningplague Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Mar 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 2 Problem: Two issues 1, hunger needs replacing. 2, internal aff overhaul resulted in significant changes for plague affs that need to be addressed. Sneaky is no longer an option for stacking plague affs. You don't need to wait for the secondary message to know what cure you need to use. This means that stacking unknown internal afflictions isn't going to happen and that the affs are being cured before they can have any effect. We need to get to where overwhelming someone with plague affs is possible but not unavoidable. Without a hunger attrition crutch, Necroscream needs a boost to stand on its own. Changes to sickeningplague and dyscrasia will directly affect each other so I'm doing them together. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace hunger attrition with ego drain. Hunger could result in unconsciousness so the ego drain should be pretty decent. For comparison NightFade, a low stanza power, does around 10% ego drain a tick. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, change dyscrasia to give a random plague affliction and then after that pox. Pox is the weakest of the group and if it set so it is always given then it won't stack to ridiculous levels with multiple bards. It will also always have a 20% chance of doing nothing on a double pox roll and an additional 20% chance of doing nothing for each plague aff the person has. This gives us a good starting foothold that becomes progressively less significant as the fight goes on. *Dyscrasia would not include the ego drain from sickeningplague. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Same as solution 2 but give pox before the random plague affliction. This would eliminate the chance of the pox being wasted on someone with no plague afflictions. Player Comments: ---on 3/13 @ 21:47 writes: Needs a caveat that Dyscrasia will replace the ego drain as it does hunger when activated. I don't think the ego drain should be too far off the handle, because you yourself admit that hunger -> unconsciousness can either be devastating...or completely moot. Otherwise, I think I like the sound of solution 2. ---on 3/14 @ 07:13 writes: I agree with the premise, that plague afflictions are no longer as effective even when "hidden". Giving the song a chance (that progressively gets lesser) for double plague afflictions per tick seems reasonable to me. On the hunger -> ego drain thing, I suggest you might want to consider keeping the drain low but also make it drain mana as well. That will make up for the drains being low by also giving additional ability to track manabarbs on top of egovice (this is assuming necroscream doesn't already have a mana drain elsewhere, of course) ---on 3/15 @ 05:39 writes: Caveat added. Carillonknell drains HME already. A minor ME drain is largely ignorable so it would only help with aurics where a decent E drain could pressure bromide sipping (with minimal kill method synergy) which would be more helpful to a damage kill guild. Also, it is fairly thematic considering you are being hit with something quite foul. Getting a target to zero ego is counterproductive for bards since the target becomes immune to further ego attacks and having zero ego, unlike hunger, has no secondary effects. So I ask for something decent and noticeable but not massive since, balance aside, that would actually work against me. ---on 3/17 @ 02:32 writes: Solution 2 ---on 3/30 @ 19:32 writes: Solution 2 supported. ---on 3/31 @ 04:02 writes: Support Solution 2